


Brûlée: The Afterstory

by Evaldrynn



Series: Se Brûler [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Interaction, Continuation of Se Brûler, Dates, F/M, Friendship, More tags as I go, One or two-chapter happenings, bigger timeskips, just fluffy and smutty chapters, no forget the plot, okay this is probably going to be porn with plot, puns, soulplay, this is basically going to be porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaldrynn/pseuds/Evaldrynn
Summary: The story continues!Alternative title: Fun, Fluff, and Fucking Fire





	1. A Delightful Bunch of Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theatre Club meeting: start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here it is, the first chapter of the Afterstory. It won't have much plot, just short one or two-chapter happenings, and probably a great deal of character interactions. Just fluff, some smut here and there, maybe a tiny bit of angst - but nothing too much. If you haven't read Se Brûler yet, I suggest you go read that first! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Hey buddy, you awake?” 

You slowly opened your eyes and yawned, waiting for your vision to focus on the monster beside your bed. “G’morning BP.” 

“Well, it’s not exactly morning, but sure; good morning to you too.”

“Wait... what?” You rubbed the sleep out of one eye and glanced at the clock – needing at least thirty seconds to figure out the time – before shooting up to a sitting position. “Shit, the club meeting!” 

“Chill, the others aren’t here yet. I came early because I wanted to make sure you felt well enough. Wouldn’t want Papyrus to wake you up with his exceptionally... _present_ voice.” 

You snickered as you were all too able to imagine it. “Thanks, I appreciate it. Did you bring an extra copy of the script?” 

“Yup.” He dug through the black messenger bag for a little while before pulling out a small booklet and handing it to you. 

As you flipped through it, memories of the last meeting came back vividly and a smile formed on your lips; it hadn’t been as much acting as fooling around but it had been great, and you had felt like you had known these monsters for years. They really were the best. 

“Oh, and by the way,” BP looked up from his own script and met your gaze with a look of both worry and impending doom in his eyes, “Mettaton is coming over to visit you soon.” He visibly shuddered with irritation and dislike. “I don’t think I’ll be able to stop him – once he’s got something in that stupid metal head of him it’s nearly impossible to convince him of anything else.” 

But you waved it off with a nondescript movement of your hand and a reassuring smile. “It’s okay.” 

He blinked. “You sure, bud? Maybe your fiery boyfriend can change his mind?”

Another chuckle, “No, really, BP; don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine.” Only then did you notice his word choice, and a soft blush dusted your cheeks. “A-anyway, how long do you think we have before the others arri-“ 

“HELLO BP AND HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE TO TRAIN HIS ALREADY IMPECCABLE ACTING SKILLS!” And behind him two familiar faces appeared in the doorway. 

“Yo punk! You ready to get this party started?” 

You picked up on the real questions beneath her seemingly meaningless one, though. Were you feeling well enough? Rested enough? Did you really want to do this right now? Because it was okay if you didn’t, she would understand.  
But you answered with enthusiasm and the almost unnoticeable worry in her eyes made way for genuine excitement. 

Everyone got out their scripts and the not-so-official meeting could begin. Papyrus struck a broad pose, cape billowing even though the windows were shut, and started speaking. 

“ONCE UPON A TIME, IN A LAND FAR, FAR AWAY, THERE LIVED A LITTLE GIRL WITH HER MOTHER IN A VILLAGE NEAR THE WOODS.”

You filled your lungs with more than enough air, smiled shortly, and gave it all you had. “What a beautiful morning, I should pay my grandmother a visit!” 

Apparently you had exaggerated the ‘happy child’ voice too much, and the others burst out laughing. 

“Holy shit, nerd, I didn’t even know you could do that with your voice!” 

Alphys giggled. “M-maybe we should leave out ‘ _little_ ’ in P-Papyrus’ first line.” 

BP nodded, a large grin still on his face. “Might be a good idea. If you keep using that voice you’ll be hoarse before the official acting of the play even begins!” 

And so you used your normal voice for the rest of your lines. 

 

You were glad that the five of you had agreed not to include songs. You weren’t necessarily bad at singing, no, you were quite okay, maybe even good with the right songs – but the energy it would take was more than your body had access to at the moment. Even though you loved putting as much drama in your lines as you possibly could, it proved to be quite exhausting on its own; and singing would use twice as much – if not more - energy. It still hurt when you laughed as well, and avoiding laughing all together was, with this bunch of lovely idiots, absolutely impossible.  
So it wasn’t surprising that the volume of your voice slowly decreased, that your sentences slowly lost more and more dramatic input, and that the silences between the other’s end and your cue grew slightly longer with every turn. 

Papyrus was the first to notice. You saw him studying your face from the corner of his eye sockets for a moment while Undyne was speaking, and when he met your gaze he gave you a soft smile and a quick wink. 

As soon as Undyne finished her line Papyrus yawned loudly and stretched his long arms into the air. “WELL, I THINK THAT’S ENOUGH ACTING FOR TODAY! WE’RE PERFECTLY ON SCHEDUAL.” 

BP yawned as well – though genuinely, and for a moment you wondered it he got enough sleep. “Yeah. Let’s continue next week.” 

And so, under loud chatting and laughing, the monsters put their stuff back in their bags, returned what little furniture there was to its original places, and stretched their tired muscles. 

“DO NOT WORRY, HUMAN,” the tall skeleton crowed fro mthe doorway, “I’LL COME VISIT SOON AGAIN! AND I’LL MAKE SURE SANS DOES AS WELL. GOODBYE FOR NOW!” You could hear his loud footsteps receding down the hall. 

Next to leave were Alphys and Undyne; Alphys promising to bring her laptop with her the next time she visited so the three of you could watch some anime together, Undyne vowing to bring all of her favourite snacks. 

“See you later, punk!” 

“S-see you soon!” 

You shifted your gaze to BP who, instead of preparing to leave, sat down in the chair next to your hospital bed. 

“You’re not leaving?”

“Nah. Today is my day off and I’d rather spend it with a friend than at home. And besides, you still have to tell me about Thursday evening!” He wiggled his eyebrows, a large smirk on his face. “So? What happened? Did you do it?” 

Your face turned red within seconds. “I-.. wha- wh... BP!” 

His smirk only grew. “What?”

“You can’t just ask people that!” 

“Aww, c’mon bud, you can trust me! I won’t tell anyone, I swear.” 

You just looked at him as you tried to decide on whether you should tell him or not, face still red, and he didn’t need more to jump to his conclusion. “The two of you totally fucked, didn’t you?” He laughed, and continued before you could even utter a single syllable. “holy shit, nice going, buddy! Did he just come back up and carry you to the bedroom or something? Or even better – did _you_ pull him to the bedroom? Was he good?” 

“By the Gods, BP, you sound like a gossip-hungry teenager!” You covered your face with both of your hands, trying to hide your burning embarrassment.

“And I totally feel like one as well. If you haven’t got a relationship, you gotta live off of other’s juicy secrets.” 

“Wait, you’re not seeing anyone?” You lowered your hands. You hadn’t really thought about it, but for some reason you had kind of just assumed he had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. “But don’t you have a crush then?” His tail began moving nervously from side to side and he averted his gaze. Was that a blush creeping onto his cheeks? How could a cat even blush? Never mind, you knew enough. “Oh my god, who is it?”

“...You don’t know him. He, uhh – he works close to the shopping district. He’s on my route to work and back.” 

You clapped your hands together in delight. “That’s great! What does he look like? Have you ever talked? What’s his name?” 

He scoffed. “Who’s the gossip-hungry teenager now, eh?” 

“Aww, c’mon BP! I told you I had a crush on Grillby, right? And I don’t even know this guy you’re talking about, anyway.” You pouted at him, a smile softly tugging at the corners of your mouth. “Please?” 

“all right, all right. He sells Nicecream - and I must admit; I’ve gained a few pounds since I... noticed him.” He sent you a glare when you let out a soft squee. “I... he- ... We don’t talk much. Well, _I_ don’t. I always get nervous when... you know. But he talks, and quite a lot, now that I think about it. When I come over after work he always tells me about his day and about the cool stuff that happened to him that morning or something, or about the nice people he met.” His ears slowly fell down and his tail calmed until it lay still over the armrest, the look in his eyes turning a tad sadder. “He never seems nervous. He just talks to me like he probably talks to all of his customers, maybe a bit more because I buy so much Nicecream.” 

“Hey.” BP glanced up from his fumbling hands, and you smiled kindly. “Him not being nervous doesn’t mean he isn’t into you. Maybe he _is_ nervous but is able to hide it well, or maybe he deals with crushes in a whole other way. You don’t know unless you ask him out or something. 

“Like you did?” He grinned, ears perking up a bit again, and you laughed. 

“Okay, I admit, I didn’t follow my own advice – but in the end I sort of told him?” 

“Yeah, when the two of you were locked in a tiny closet together and had no way out! And you were practically a couple already, anyway; living together and dancing and stuff. I only buy his fucking Nicecream every once in a while.” He let out a sigh. “I don’t even know his name.” 

You thought for a moment before breaking the silence again. “Maybe you can, like... casually introduce yourself? Maybe something like: ‘ _hey I’m BP, by the way; I work at the pink-and-glitter hellhole down the street, also known as the MTT Fashion Boutique_ ’, I think that might work?” 

He let out a laugh. “Pink-and-glitter hellhole. Accurate.” His grin slowly faded to a gentle smile, and a hopeful shimmer appeared in his eyes. “That... might actually work, if I find the courage to speak. But thanks, buddy. I might give it a try someday.” 

You sent him a warm smile back. “I hope things work out for you. You deserve to be loved.” 

And he looked at you as if you had saved his life; a gaze so grateful it nearly broke your heart – but after a couple of seconds he averted his gaze again, tail sweeping happily and ears standing upright as he spoke with heartfelt sincerity. 

 

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> ❤❤❤


	2. Spoken Words and Shared Silences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendly conversation and playful flirtation~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of conversation again, still hope you like it though!

You let out a sigh and put down the second book you had finished reading in the last three days. Grillby had brought a couple of which he knew you liked them (and had even bought two of your favourite ones) when he visited the morning after the Theatre Club meeting, and you were most grateful; at least you had something to do while everyone else was working or tending to their daily responsibilities. But because of the lack of energy your head started to hurt after a while, and you would once again be left with nothing to do whatsoever – at least until the throbbing faded. 

You closed your eyes for a moment and tried to will the pain away, but, much to your frustration, it didn’t help in the slightest. You let out another sigh and gave up. Laying in bed all day certainly wasn’t as easy as it sounded.  
When one of the nurses came in you politely asked when you would be allowed to walk again, but the answer wasn’t much to your liking either. 

“At least four more days; maybe more, depending on how far your wounds have healed.” 

You opened your mouth to say something yet someone was one step ahead of you. “But surely a wheelchair wouldn’t be a problem?” 

Both you and the nurse shifted your gazes to the smiling robot in the doorway. 

“W-well, I don’t think it would, but-“ 

“That’s settled, then! Could you please find me one, darling? I would love to take my friend for a walk.” 

“A-all right.” 

He stepped aside and she slipped past him to disappear down the hallway, blushing slightly. Both you and Mettaton had noticed the recognition in her glance, and he had used it to get what he wanted. Well, what you wanted. It was still a perfect example of how he used his charms and fame to his own advantage, just like BP had mentioned often enough in all of his work-related rants, yet you were grateful: you could finally leave this damned bed. 

He made his way to your bedside, sat down in the chair next to it, and crossed one leg over the other. “How are you feeling?” 

“Pretty okay, but I don’t like laying still and doing nothing all day long. They don’t even have wifi here so I’m stuck watching the three TV channels they have here.” You let out an irritated groan but sent him a smile afterwards. “So thank you, for the wheelchair. I really appreciate it.” 

“No problem darling, I just happened to hear your question before I came in – ah, there it is! Thank you dear, I will return her without a single scratch.” 

 

You sat up without too much difficulty and let your legs slide off the side. Mettaton kept a firm hold of the wheelchair and offered you his other arm to hang onto as you slowly slid down and lowered yourself into the ‘vehicle’. Your wounds burned again but you clenched your teeth and ignored it as well as you could – you had declined his offer to pick you up and set you into the chair himself after all. But you could do this. It was some kind of reassurance for yourself, some kind of way to show yourself that you would heal soon and that you would be all better and doing whatever it was you did before. And now that you were seated, exhausted and a little bit sweaty, you knew for sure: you would go home soon. Yes, your wounds hurt, and yes, it felt like you had been stripped of all your energy; but you had been able to do something and it wouldn’t be long before you could walk again. It wouldn’t be long before you could go home. 

In the past three days Grillby had come to visit in the mornings you hadn’t been able to bring up the subject of moving in with him, but you had been gathering courage. You were going to ask him – tonight. 

 

Mettaton wheeled you through the door and started walking you down the hallway. “So I heard you and Grillby are in a relationship now, how wonderful! Please reconsider my offer, I would love to have you two on the show. The dramatic story of how a monster and a human fell in love – but she has a human admirer, gets kidnapped and stabbed, nearly dies, yet their love beats death and she survives! Oh, imagine the drama, the applause – maybe I should make it into a play? The audience will be swooning and weeping near the end, and if it attracts a large enough audienceI can even make it into a film-“ 

“Mettaton, I’m sorry, but I don’t want to be on TV. When Grillby and I were walking through the shopping district we already got enough stares and whispered comments and we weren’t even a thing at that time – just friends.” The memory came back vividly and pulled the corners of your mouth down ever so slightly. “I can handle a few snarly idiots and hateful remarks, but imagine what would happen if a lot of people found out. Interspecies relationships aren’t common yet, and certainly not accepted by the majority. As far as I know, Grillby is quite a unique type of monster – I haven’t seen anyone else quite like him – so it wouldn’t be hard for people to find him. There would be too much risk for him, his bar, and his patrons, and I don’t want that. I don’t want him to get into trouble just for being with me.” 

Mettaton was silent for a moment, the only sounds in the empty hallway being the tapping of his black leather boots on the floor and the high-pitched, metallic creaking of the wheels. When he finally spoke you didn’t hear any hint of disappointment – just empathy and understanding. “I wouldn’t want you or Grillby to get in trouble, and if you don’t want to appear on TV that’s absolutely fine. It’s sad to hear that even a year after our surfacing people still don’t accept most of us.” 

You glanced up. “How about you?” 

He smiled, but from your position you couldn’t see his eyes well. “Don’t worry about me, darling. Most of my human audience is great; they send me lovely gifts and letters filled with words of adoration. A few death threats won’t scare me away.” 

“Death threats?” You exclaimed, trying to turn around and look him in his eyes. “Shouldn’t you have hired a bodyguard or something? If you get attacked right now I won’t be able to help-“ 

“Sweetheart, don’t worry – I’ll be fine. This body has more than just a handsome face and fabulous legs, you know?” And he laughed it off, yet there was still a little knot inside your stomach. Mettaton spoke again before you could. “It’s okay. Every TV star gets things like that sometimes.” 

“I’m always here if you want to talk about it.” 

“Thank you, darling. I’m here for you too if you need anything.”

Suddenly you remembered something. “Oh, I actually have a favour to ask of you, if you don’t mind? It’s about BP. He’s pretty stressed and stuff, and he doesn’t really... like his job that much? He uhm, the customers are often very rude and he doesn’t really feel appreciated. Could you... could you go a little bit easier on him? No need to suddenly smother him with compliments or anything – he might think you’re just joking with him – but just... Maybe like, hire someone who can relieve him of some of his hours until I’m back? Just so he can get some rest.” 

“I haven’t been very kind to him, have I?” He sighed, and the two of you turned the corner to the front door. The glass panels glided open as soon as the motion detector noticed the two of you, and you were met with a gentle breeze that carried the smell of the nearing summer; the sun caressed your skin and you closed your eyes to enjoy it as fully as you possibly could.

Mettaton let go of the wheelchair and stepped forward to stand next to you, his gaze focussed beyond reality. “I must admit, my fame has made me lose sight of what is important. I’ve been so busy with my shows and concerts that I completely forgot about everyone and everything else. Tell BP I’m sorry, will you? If there’s anything else I can do to make it up to him, please –“ He fell silent. 

You shared his silence until yet another idea came to mind. “Well, there might be something. I uh, I read that you were going to start a small summer academy for aspiring actors and singers? BP loves to act and it’s his dream to become a famous actor like you. I don’t know if it’s too much to ask, but could you let him in? I’ll work extra hours in the weekends if he can’t afford it, and you can always reject him if you notice he’s not skilled enough. But I promise you, I’ve seen him act and he’s great! He puts everything he’s got into every second, even when practicing. Please give him a chance to show what he can do – you won’t regret it.” 

He chuckled, moving his head to meet your gaze and sending you a smile as soon as your eyes met. “Of course. I had no idea BP was into acting. I’ll make the arrangements as soon as I’m back at the studio.” 

You smiled back, sincere gratitude obvious in your voice. “Thank you. Oh, and thank you for visiting as well – I eh, I hadn’t expected you to care.” 

He almost looked offended, but then seemed to realise it had been his own fault and his expression softened. “I do care about my employees, especially one so close to the monster community. I know I might not have been the best boss, yet I hope you can forgive me for that.” 

“To be honest I didn’t really think you were bad or anything – though I didn’t enjoy wearing that outfit. But when I look back it only makes me laugh, so no harm done.”

“I’m glad to hear that. And I’m glad you are all right. Shall I return you to your room?” 

“Yes, please.” 

 

Mettaton left and you caught up with some studying and some homework. You hadn’t missed much, but you didn’t want to fall behind.  
It was evening before you noticed it. 

A knock on the door interrupted your train of thought and made you glance up from the textbook. Your stomach dropped. This was it. Stay calm, keep breathing, and smile back. Everything will be all right.  
Grillby greeted you, sat down on the edge of your bed, and handed you the burger-and-fries combo – which you finished in a couple of minutes. A gentle silence fell afterwards as you gathered the last bit of courage you needed. It was now or never. 

“There’s... something I’ve been meaning to ask, but I didn’t quite know how. I eh, I still don’t quite know how because I don’t know what you’ll think of me or if it’s wrong for me to ask or-“ 

“____.” He cut your rambling short and intertwined his fingers with yours, giving them a soft squeeze. It was all right, you could ask whatever was on your mind. You nodded, took a deep breath, and continued. 

“I was wondering i-if I could... you know. Keeplivingwithyou? I mean I totally understand if it’s not what you want-“ 

Before you could start to ramble on again he claimed your lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss, and when he broke away he looked at you with a gaze so fond your heart quivered with the purest kind of affection. 

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” 

And you embraced him as tight as you could, heart racing and tears forming in the corners of your eyes. The position you were sitting in made it slightly awkward but neither of you cared as you held each other close. His smell filled your lungs and his warmth healed your headache and you were just _so glad_. 

After a while the both of you let go and you wiped away the stains that happy tears had left on your cheeks. His expression was once again so full of appreciation that your face started to gain colour; which earned you a low chuckle from the elemental next to you. “I was trying to find a way to ask you to stay with me, yet I was too... shy, if you’d like. I wasn’t sure you were going to say yes.” 

“I would never decline such a generous offer.” You let out a soft huff of laughter, relieved that this conversation wasn’t nearly as awkward as you had imagined it to be. 

“Oh? I’ll keep that in mind, then.” His smile shifted to a smirk and his eyes went dark for a moment, causing your stomach to twist and your heart to flutter violently. By the Gods, if you didn’t heal soon enough you were pretty sure you were going to die of sexual frustration. The thought alone of that night was enough to made your body heat up; and to have him here, next to you in an empty room, was nothing but sheer torture. And he knew. Oh, he knew. He bent forward until his lips brushed your ear and spoke in a tone of voice not far from a predatory growl. “I can’t wait until I have you in my bed again.” He placed a kiss on your neck and you could feel he was still grinning like an idiot – this shouldn’t go unpunished.

You bent forward a bit as well and let your lips glide over his neck, making sure he could feel your breath roll down his skin. “And I can’t wait to hear you growl my name as I make you come again.” You placed a chaste kiss on his jaw and leaned back to see if you had done any damage, a smirk of your own gracing your lips. 

 

A prominent blue had wiped that grin off his face and his eyes stood wide, his breath was quicker and his flames a tad higher. God, if only the risk of getting caught (and your wounds opening again) hadn't been present he would have taken you right then and there.  
As if on cue one of the nurses came in and the two of you shot back to create some distance and avoid suspicion; yet he knew that you weren’t the only one blushing violently. 

“W-well, I should go and prepare the bar for tomorrow. I’ll be back tomorrow morning. Any books my lady requests?” 

You giggled, still blushing, and his heart fluttered. “Bring me that one that you read like a million times.” 

“I will. Good night.” He smiled, gave your fingers one last squeeze, and let go; allowing the nurse to do her job. 

“Good night, Grillby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> ❤❤❤
> 
> Don't worry, you'll be going home soon and you know what happens then~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how often I'll be able to upload this one, and I might even upload slower when I have the first chapter of the SansxReader fic up, but we'll see. I won't stop writing anytime soon ;D
> 
> Please enjoy!

Finally. Fricketyfckn’mcfreaking _finally_. You were allowed to go home. 

Because of the daily magic-infused monsterfood your wounds were as good as gone, the gossamer lines of slightly lighter skin being the only hint left that they were once there. You could walk, sprint, and jump, even, like nothing had ever happened. The doctor had watched you try everything out with both worry and surprise on his face – you didn’t blame him, you hadn’t exactly told him that monsterfood helped healing you quicker – and he had had no other option but to let you go. 

You quickly rushed into the tiny toilet to change in a new set of clothes. After a few ‘ah’s’ and ‘ouch’s’ from bumping into the walls, toilet, or door, you had accomplished your goal and continued to level 2: applying makeup without a mirror. With your phone in one hand and the mascara in the other you desperately tried not to stab your eye out. 

It wouldn’t be long before Grillby would come visit you, like he did every morning, and you were anxious to surprise him – your heart all giddy and ready to go. With excess energy you burst open de toilet door and bolted to the window, where you moved the curtains to the side almost violently. He was coming, he was coming! You watched him approach through the slight mist of the early morning and felt like jumping up and down while waving like a maniac - but when he looked up you quickly let yourself fall to the floor instead. This was going to be a surprise, after all. 

You crawled away from the window - until you knew for sure he wouldn’t be able to see you if he was still standing there – and stood up to close the door to your room. How were you gonna go with this? Stand behind the door and attack him with a surprise hug? But what if you got stuck behind the door and the wall? That was something that would most definitely happen to you. Okay, so no hiding-behind-door-attacks, then. But you had to think fast; he could be here any moment now. Crawl under the bed? And then what, crawl out again and yell ‘ta-dah’? You cringed. No, that would just be too awkward. And Acting like you were still bed bound was just mean. You moved towards the middle of the room and searched for inspiration, but nothing came to mind. 

A loud bang and even louder car horn sounds caught your attention and lured you over to the window to go see what was wrong, a sting of fear tugging at your heart. Surely Grillby wouldn’t have been hit while crossing the street? With your hand instinctively placed on your chest you tried to make out what was going on, but the mist reduced the figures to silhouettes and the dim light of the street lanterns coloured the scene in hazy yellows. You kept staring, kept trying to control your worry and kept trying to reassure yourself that it wasn’t Grillby who had been hit, it hadn’t been him. It couldn’t have been him. And when the mist pulled up you let out a sigh. No one had been hit at all- the man had hit the damn lamppost. 

Suddenly two arms snaked around your waist and familiar lips found your neck, instantly vaporizing your worries and making you melt into his embrace. 

“Good morning,” he mumbled against your skin, “how do you feel? I see you can walk again.” 

You leaned back against his chest and lay your hands on his arms, eyes closed and mouth smiling. “I feel great – better than great. The wounds are gone.” 

He buried his face in your neck and you could feel him smile as well, sending tingles down your spine and to your belly. “Then, would you allow me to take you home?” 

“I don’t only allow it, I insist on it.” 

He chuckled and hugged you even tighter, taking in your lovely smell that had begun to fade from his apartment. He had missed your presence more and more every day and his home had felt so... cold, almost. Even though that wasn’t really possible, seeing as he was quite literally made of fire. But it had felt cold, and empty, without you. He had worked over hours in the bar and visited you in the morning until he had to go to work again, minimizing the time he had to spend in an empty living room and an even emptier bedroom. It wasn’t only that, though. There were the nightmares, too. 

_You died in his arms, over and over and over again, until he felt like his Soul was about to crack and dust. Despair rose in his heart and he yelled your name as tears streamed down his face and drowned him, over and over and over again._

He wasn’t sure if he should tell you or not. He was pretty sure that they would subdue and maybe even disappear completely if he could have the reassurance of your body in his arms at night. What was the use in making you worry about something that might be gone tomorrow?

He let go but kept an arm around your waist, smile bright and gaze fond as he met yours. “Let’s go, then, shall we?” 

 

The two of you took care of some paperwork at the desk and thanked the nurses and doctor before making your way to the exit. His arm was still around you and the people in the waiting area shot you all kinds of glances – kind and happy ones too – but you didn’t care. You were going home. 

Grillby’s motorcycle happened to be at Fergus’ for repairs so he had borrowed Papyrus’ car, and you were a tiny bit disappointed. You liked riding with him, but you guessed it was probably a good thing – he wouldn’t have known to bring your helmet. You glanced at the dented lamppost as the two of you walked past. 

The drive wasn’t eventful but you could feel your excitement grow with every turn he took. And when at last the large sign appeared at the end of the street your heart was ready to burst.

You walked to the entrance of the bar and glanced through the window as you waited for Grillby to unlock the door. It was Saturday after all, one of Grillby’s busiest days, and you were determined to help him prepare. But Grillby didn’t follow you. Instead, he waved you over and disappeared down the alley, to open up the backdoor instead. Maybe he wanted to rest a while before opening up. You trailed after him closed the door behind you, and followed him up the stairs. 

“Would you like something to drink?” 

“Tea, please.” You shut the door of his apartment behind you as well and took off your coat and shoes before making your way to the living room. The quiet and serenity was such a relief after the constant humming, buzzing and chattering that you had been forced to hear for a week that it made you sigh in appreciation. You let yourself fall on the couch and closed your eyes with a smile on your face. 

“I’m glad to be back.” 

Grillby set down your mug on the coffee table and chuckled. “I’m glad you’re back as well.” He gently moved your legs a bit so he could sit down on the other side of the couch and returned them to their original position, yet now on his lap. He glanced you over as you lay spread out on the sofa. “So you don’t feel any pain anymore, then?” 

You smiled at the slightly worried tone in his voice, and reassured him that you felt fine. “Not even a dull ache or anything. It’s like they were never there in the first place.” You pushed yourself to a sitting position and lifted your shirt a bit, showing him the two thin lines. “This is all that’s left.” You softly ran one finger over the slightly rougher skin. “It doesn’t hurt at all.” Yet Grillby still looked a tiny bit... sad, maybe, and your smile fell a little. “I-if they make you uncomfortable I could cover them up with make-up?” 

“No, no – nothing about you would ever make me uncomfortable. The scars are part of you now, and I will love them just like any other part of you.” His voice was full of determination and his smile was back, yet a gentle blue made its way to his face and he averted his eyes. “I... I love you. All of you.” 

Your eyes went wide and the ability to speak left you completely, your heart swelling and pounding like crazy. Once again your Soul tried to rip itself from your flesh but you desperately tried to contain it, desperately tried not to cry happy tears, desperately tried to keep your composure and to keep breathing. You opened your mouth to say something even though no words had yet come to mind apart from the phrase “I love you too” repeating itself over and over in every fibre of your being, but Grillby spoke before you had the chance to actually say it. 

“I know it hasn’t been very long since we met, a-and I know we haven’t even as much as dated, but when I said that I was ready to give you my Soul, I meant it. It’s yours, whenever you want.“ 

You stared at him, still trying to pull yourself together - until you saw hesitation creep into his eyes. 

"It's okay if you don't feel the same-"

"No, no, I - I eh..."You swallowed and averted your eyes, but couldn't help yourself from blushing. "Iloveyoutoo." 

It was more than enough for Grillby. He felt as if the universe itself had blessed him, as if his Soul had instantly healed and had doubled in brightness - you loved him back, you loved him back, everything seemed to chant softly, and happiness flowed through his entire being. He wanted to kiss you until the sun would sink below the horizon and the stars would start to shine; but instead he decided to tease you. He wanted to hear you say it, over and over and over again. He was selfish like that. 

"Hm? Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." He pulled you close against his chest, waiting for you to make eye contact and unable to keep himself from smirking. 

You buried your face in his shirt. "Iloveyoutoo." 

"I can't hear you~" His fingers found your sides and attacked. You tried to wiggle yourself from his attack, laughing and blushing like an idiot, but his grasp was too strong and his laugh made you weak in his arms. "I won't stop until you tell me exactly what it was you said." 

You tried to breathe in between laughing and flailing, and almost yelled when your lungs caught enough air for your vocal chords to properly work. "I love you! I love you! L-Let me go! I love you!" And laughter took over again, until his lips met yours and his mouth swallowed the sound. The kiss was like nothing before, passionate on a new level and sweet in a way that transcended reality, and you lost yourself to the feeling and taste completely. 

He gently lowered you down onto the couch, hovering above you, and broke the kiss - but locked your gazes as soon as you opened your eyes again. "Then allow me to show you what Soulplay feels like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> ❤❤❤
> 
> Remember, this fic is mostly one-chapter happenings and stuff, so I'll be able to take requests into consideration! If there's anything you want to see, any interactions between specific characters, please don't hesitate to tell me! You can leave a comment down below or message me on http://feelingwonderfultoday.tumblr.com!  
> You can also find the Se Brûler tag on there, with all the fanart! If you've made fanart, please don't hesitate to show me or send me a link. I appreciate it so much! ❤


	4. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Allow me to show you what Souplay feels like._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh it's been so long! I've been incredibly busy, but it's Christmas at last!  
> Merry Christmas everyone!

He carried you to the bedroom (something he very much liked to do, you had noticed) and playfully –but carefully- threw you on the bed before sitting down on it himself. You sat up and moved so you were facing him. You were thrilled, of course, and not to mention very thirsty – you let out a soft, embarrassed giggle as you thought about that fact – but most of all you were a bit nervous; anxious, even, like the first time having sex. In a way it was, wasn’t it? If this Soulplay was a whole new form of being intimate and stuff, then this would count as your first time. You weren’t afraid, however; like always, you felt comfortable around him. You felt safe. 

“S-so, how _does_ this work?” 

He immediately noticed how your hand was softly shaking, gently picking it up and holding it with his own – and only then did you notice he was slightly shaking as well. Your fingers intertwined and a smile appeared on both of your faces. Who could blame either of you? You hadn’t been a thing for that long, and this felt like a new step forwards, a new milestone of some sorts; yet it didn’t feel like you were going too fast. 

“Do you remember that time I showed you your Soul?” 

You nodded. Of course you did, how could you ever forget something as surrealistic as seeing your very essence floating in front of your chest? Yet... if this involved touching, then you weren’t quite sure if this was going to work. When you had touched your own Soul it had been strange, obviously, and your description of ‘touching a body part you had never known existed’ still stood clear in your head. Sure, it had felt more sensitive and more personal, but not pleasurable or anything. What if it wasn’t going to work? Would he be disappointed? You know you would be, if only slightly. Not that the other form of having sex wasn’t satisfying enough – ho boi had it been satisfying – but if this was one of the many other perks of having a monster boyfriend, then hell yeah did you want to experience it to the fullest - and you wanted Grillby to feel good as well, in all possible ways. 

Grillby gave your fingers a soft squeeze and pulled you from your thoughts. “I understand if you don’t feel ready for this. Do you need some time to think it over? I don’t want you to do something you’re not comfortable with.” His gaze was kind and patient, his voice laced with understanding.

“No it’s not that, it’s just... What if it doesn’t work? Because Soulplay involves touching, right? It sounds pretty weird now I say it out loud but... I didn’t feel... like... aroused? Or something? When I touched my own Soul? It was more like touching my own boob and realising it’s just a blob of fat –how can that be arousing anyway- or like touching my own arm but not quite; I can’t really describe it but-“ 

“____,” He chuckled softly, interrupting your rambling. “Don’t worry too much. I find your ‘blobs of fat’ very attractive, just like the rest of you. I think, well, I hope that me touching you has a different effect than you touching yourself.”

You averted your eyes and allowed the fingers of your free hand to nervously play with the hem of your shirt. “O-of course it has, but-“ 

“Then, do you like it when I touch you?” His flames flickered and within less than a second his kind smile had shifted to a more playful smirk, which only grew when he noticed the growing blush on your cheeks. 

“Of course-“ 

“Then stop worrying, my love. Even if this won’t work like I hope it will, I still have other ways to please you.” His smirk was most definitely dark now. And you were most definitely turned on. 

“You sure do, heh.” Wow, the most awkward response possible. Very wow, much eloquent. Good job. 

But Grillby just chuckled and softly stroked his thumb over your hand. “If it’s fine by you, I’m going to take out your Soul now.” 

You nodded, heart picking up some speed. A now identifiable pressure inside your chest started growing until it nearly became uncomfortable, then suddenly – a soft sting, followed by the world around you falling into darkness. There it was; that bright, heart-shaped Soul of which its colours resembled polished labradorite, floating opposite of the even more beautiful, white, inverted heart; it’s smooth surface interrupted by gossamer lines. His Soul was so close to yours you could feel it’s light, feel it’s purity. You wanted to be closer. You needed to be. You reached out with your free hand-

A soft, nervous intake of air awoke you from your daze and made you shift your glance to meet Grillby’s. Suddenly you remembered you hadn’t even asked him if _he_ was okay with this. 

You let your hand fall back down onto your lap. “Are you sure this is what you want?” 

“Yes! Yes, I –“ he cleared his throat and broke eye contact, a soft blue finding its way onto his cheeks, “I’m just... nervous. I haven’t done this before either, I – I don’t... I don’t know what exactly is going to happen. But I want this, more than anything. I want you.” He slowly lifted your hand, shaking softly, guiding it closer to his Soul, and letting go before your fingers touched it. 

You waited, still, hand hovering mid-air. “If there’s anything- just tell me, okay? If you want me to stop, just tell me.” 

He nodded, wide eyes fixed on your fingers so close to him. He could feel how near you were, his heart pounding nervously yet Soul quivering softly with anticipation. And then your fingertips made contact. 

He sharply inhaled, head falling back and hands clenching the sheets as the new sensation, the new kind of pleasure, shot through him. “H-holy _fuck_ -“ 

You quickly pulled back, worry lacing your voice. “Are you okay? Does it hurt?”

He let out a breathy chuckle, quickly finding his composure again. “No it’s fine – I’m fine.” Trying to calm his racing heart he took a deep breath, let out a soft chuckle of disbelief again, and looked you in your eyes. “I can’t explain it, I...” He paused, searching for words as the flames on his head calmed down – if only slightly. 

You looked at him, slightly confused but even more curious. “So... did it feel good? Do you still want to continue?” 

“Yes, _Gods_ – yes, please continue.” Your chuckle made him even more eager for your fingers to touch him again, even though he knew he was blushing like crazy. He wasn’t used to... begging for things like this. He just wasn’t used to any of this, but by the Gods did he want to get used to it.  
But for now he needed to focus. He wanted to watch the curiosity in your eyes grow, wanted to see you explore him like never before, and he wanted to do the same for you. He needed to pay attention to everything that felt good and even more attention to the things that felt even greater, so he could replicate it. So he could make you feel better than you had ever felt before. 

His heart picked up speed again as your fingertips drew closer once more, closer and closer, until your skin brushed over his Soul and pleasure shot through him like adrenaline shot through his veins. Slowly, you dragged your finger over the smooth surface, Grilby’s breath growing ragged and heavy, hands clenching the sheets. He could feel you so _close_ to him he didn’t know how much longer he was going to last. 

 

It was a strange sensation, unlike touching skin or anything else you had ever touched before. Faintly, you could pick up on swirling emotions, and you could feel them resonate within yourself; making it easier for you to find the right spots to touch. You brushed the tip of your index finger over one of the shallow lines, eliciting a beautiful groan from the man sitting in front of you. It was easy to lose yourself to the burning curiosity that grew with every response you got. You tried different patterns – circles, wavy lines, unpredictable movements - watching closely how his arms started weakening and trembling under his weight as he leaned back; different amounts of pressure, watching him gasp at the unpredicted impulses; and different speeds, following how his heart sped up the more you combined the right techniques. His flames had grown larger, hotter; his Soul brighter. He was getting nearer with every second. 

So you stopped. 

He let out a desperate whine, making eye contact as to search for your reasons behind the torture. You moved closer, positioning yourself on his lap with a predatory smile on your lips as you tried to hold back a dark chuckle – if only he knew what you had in store for him next. He watched you closely, lust mixed with a bit of anticipation and even fear swirling in his eyes. You had his Soul under your fingertips, total control over his being; who wouldn’t be scared, even if just a tiny bit? And he should be scared, because the ideas in your mind of what you could do to him were endless. You wondered how many times a monster could come before losing the energy to continue. 

“Close your eyes.” Your voice was barely above a whisper but he heard you loud and clear, and you could feel how the aura of light around his Soul grew slightly more nervous - but he did as you asked. 

You moved your fingers close to the inverted heart, but made sure not to make contact. You could almost hear his heart beating, almost feel how his blood pounded through his body, but you teased him for a tiny bit longer. And when he opened his mouth to beg you to either continue or to stop- 

You brushed your lips over the white surface. 

His eyes flew open and his flames shot up as a loud moan left his throat, hands finding their way to your hips and holding tight as if to ground himself. You could feel his member pressing up against you through both your pants, hard and warm, but you were determined to continue. Placing kisses on his Soul, over and over again, you watched how his composure crumbled even more, how his fingers dug deeper and deeper into your behind. It wouldn’t be much longer, now. 

 

He couldn’t handle it, the sensation of your lips on his Soul - he could feel your smile, and he knew he was getting dangerously close to the edge. The things you made him feel, it felt like he was going mad; he feared what would happen if you continued yet he craved it, he was desperate for more. When he was finally adapting to the feeling of your kisses you stopped, and he knew this was it. He was done for. And he was right. 

You moved your tongue over one of the gossamer cracks, gently grazed your teeth over him, and he came. His moan filled your ears and he pulled you close to kiss you, to kiss the sensory overload away, to fill his mouth with your taste – but after a short kiss you gently pushed him away, until his back hit the sheets, and he couldn’t help the confusion from creeping into his eyes. 

“I’m going to find out how many times I can make you come in a row.” 

Straddling him, one hand on his chest the other keeping the inverted heart in place, you moved your mouth over Grillby’s Soul again, and his head moved back with a gasp. With swirling patterns and soft sucking you quickly brought him closer to the edge again and he could feel how the tension built even stronger this time. He didn’t – he didn’t know if he was going to survive this. One hard suck and he came again, lungs faltering as he tried to get enough oxygen to breathe, and it felt like his whole body was melting. If you continued like this he would get addicted, he would lose himself and he wouldn’t- 

He wouldn’t be able to stop.

He tried to mutter your name but you had already continued your attack, now mixing the touch of your fingers with the techniques of your mouth, and he could almost feel how aroused you were yourself – before long sending him over the edge again. 

_Stop_

Had he said it? He didn’t know, the world around him was hazy and he felt like he had lost control over his body in all the right ways. But if you continued...

“S-stop-“

You stopped immediately, pushing yourself back upright. “Are you all right?” 

He used the interruption to catch his breath, and lay at least thirty seconds just breathing. “Hif... hif you continue like this-“ he took in a deep breath and let it out again, “hif you continue like this you’ll turn me hinto a fuhcking... fuhcking sex mahniac.” He tried to stop panting.

You laughed. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.” You jokingly stuck out your tongue at him, but refrained from touching his Soul again. 

Finally having caught his breath Grillby sat up, grinning. “And from that response, should I conclude that you wouldn’t mind?” His hand moved up from your ass and slid under your shirt, fingers gliding over your soft skin. 

“Certainly.” You smirked and kissed him sweetly, before allowing the look in your eyes to turn more serious. “But I understand if you want to stop.” 

He thought for a moment, then: “I think my Soul will explode if you continue attacking it like that. It’s your turn now.” 

“Don’t you want me to take care of this first?” You gently brushed your fingers over the bulge in his pants, causing him to close his eyes firmly again as he tried to hold back a groan. 

“We can always do that later, but for now I want to focus on you.” He smiled, stealing a brief kiss, and gently pushed you down until you lay on your back. 

He placed his knees on either side of your hips and beckoned your Soul forward a bit, so he had better access. He could feel how his own Soul felt the pull of yours, how it wanted to lose itself to that attraction, and it was hard to keep it close to his chest. It wasn’t like your Souls would bond upon contact, at least not for as far as he had heard, but he didn’t know what _would_ happen if they touched. It was better if he kept his in check. 

 

You watched him closely, feeling a bit strange with all your clothes on. It wasn’t necessary to take them off, as your Soul wasn’t held back by it, but the idea of having sex – any kind of sex – without being naked was kind of in opposition to what you identified as ‘normal’. But then again, it wasn’t really a normal way of making love. Before your thoughts could continue he softly placed a finger on your Soul and pleasure blocked the ability to think at all, back arching and a moan escaping your lips as your hands sought for anything to hold onto, fingers curling into the sheets. What the f-  
Another stroke, arousal washing over you in a way you had never felt before – so much closer, so much _deeper_.

“G-Grillby, fuck-“ 

“Hm?” He chuckled deeply, giving the jewel-like heart a soft kiss. One hand moved over your belly and slipped beneath the rim of your pants, his finger quickly finding the spot it was searching for. 

You arched your back again and opened your mouth in a soundless moan at the sudden stimulation; but he didn’t stop, finger moving in steady, merciless circles. “G-Grillb- ahh, fuck- Grillby- This wasn’t the d-deal!” 

He laughed, but kept moving. “Did we have a deal?” 

“Y-you said we – ahh, God- we - would handle that later-“ 

“I said we could take care of _me_ later, not that I wouldn’t please _you_ in this way.” 

You wanted to kiss that playful smirk off of his face, but the moment his tongue touched your Soul the pleasure washed all thoughts of revenge away. You felt yourself getting warmer and warmer, heart speeding up as the coil inside of you tightened, and when he softly bit down, careful not to hurt you, you came. And he didn’t stop. 

You couldn’t take it anymore, you needed him inside you, right now. You pushed yourself into a sitting position – it took a while, as he kept attacking your clit – and brushed your fingers over Grillby’s Soul to distract him. You plan worked perfectly as his movements halted and you took your chance, pushing him off of you and making quick work of his belt, button and zipper. He lifted his hips from the bed as you pulled his pants down and threw them away, taking off his own shirt when you pulled down his underwear as well. 

Once he was naked, you noticed once again how amazingly handsome and damn sexy he was. Seeing you look him over he struck a pose and grinned, and you couldn’t help but laugh; gosh, the two of you really were a couple of silly idiots. After taking off your pants you leaned back and pulled your shirt up, but let out a surprised yelp when you suddenly felt him kiss your belly; his hands gliding over your sides and to your back, where he succeeded in undoing your bra. You threw your shirt to the side and let your hands slide down his shoulders and over his back as he kissed his way upwards. He came back up and looked you in your eyes as he held you close, gaze so affectionate your Soul visibly brightened. It caught his attention, and not even a fraction of a second later his own Soul emitted an even brighter light as well. 

Without thinking you gently, carefully cupped his Soul in your hands and felt _him_ , his very essence, like you could almost read his thoughts and feel his emotions. Its light caressed your skin and seemed to diffuse into your flesh and bone, the feeling of which reminded you of a soft nostalgia or happy memories you couldn’t quite put your finger on, of being content and warm in the safety of a hug. You looked up to meet his eyes and smiled, for once again you were reminded of how impossibly beautiful this man was. Only then did you notice the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 

“A-are you okay? What’s wrong?” 

He laughed and brushed the tears away, shaking his head in disbelief. “Nothing, nothing at all. It’s just that I never thought... The way you look at me, at my Soul, I can _feel_ your affection through your touch and I just-“ He shook his head again, “You make me so, _so_ very happy.” 

Your smile grew and you bumped your forehead against his. “It might sound cheesy but, when I hold your Soul like this I feel so close to you. I’m so privileged, truly, to be allowed to touch you like this.” 

He softly pressed his lips against yours in a loving kiss and moved his hands up to gently pull yours down. It was his turn to cup your Soul now. From his touch you could tell how aroused he still was, but he touched your Soul without the intention of inducing sexual pleasure – instead, it felt as if he pledged to protect you without words, to love you for as long as he was allowed to, and you kissed him again. 

All the rush to get him out of his pants and inside of you had vanished. The tempo had changed from quick and steamy to slow and sweet. Grillby pulled his soul back into his body and the world around you faded back into existence, but you paid it no attention - instead, you hooked your fingers in your underwear and moved it down your legs, threw it away, and focussed on Grillby again. His arms found their way around you and pulled you close as you positioned yourself in his lap and slowly lowered yourself onto him. 

You were wet enough for him to easily slip into you. You let out a breathy sigh of content and leaned your head against his shoulder as you waited for your body to adjust to the sensation of him throbbing side of you, the tiny, harmless flames licking at your walls – fuck, he was so _hot_. You started moving slightly, feeling how his member filled you a bit more with each time you pushed yourself down further. He held you close in his embrace, ragged breath rolling down your neck after each loving kiss he placed there. 

He lowered himself backwards on the mattress, letting you ride him at the pace you wanted. He closed his eyes an groaned softly as you took him even deeper but soon forced them open again; he loved watching you, your beautiful face with your eyes closed, lips parted to allow moans to escape, the movement of your breasts, the shimmering of your skin in the light of his flames – you were like tangible poetry to him. 

Tuning in with your rhythm he started bucking his hips at the right time. The smell of sex, fire, and sweat worked like a drug to both of you and you needed him closer, closer than inside of you. And without knowing how you did it, you pulled out both of your Souls. 

Grillby let out a surprised huff through his smiling lips as he looked at the two floating ‘objects’. “You’re a fast learner.” 

“You’re a good teacher,” you chuckled, and kissed his Soul, causing him to throw his head back against the bed again. 

But you needed him even closer. If touching his Soul with your fingers felt close, what would touching your Souls together feel like? Your curiosity couldn’t be stopped, and your Soul moved before you could even think about it. 

First, you felt how the light of both of your Souls enveloped each other and intertwined, mixed, merged, as they got closer and closer to each other. And then, suddenly-

an explosion of ecstasy.

Both you and Grillby cried out as the surface of your Souls pressed together and you could _feel_ each other’s emotions like they were yours, lust and love amplified to twice its size and rushing through you like blood through your veins. Grillby bucked his hips against you as he lost control, hands digging in your shoulders and pulling you closer, thrusting himself deeper inside of you. You cried out his name and he cried yours as your walls clenched around him and his hot liquid shot through you, Souls rubbing together in a blinding brightness. 

 

Your Souls retreated, allowing you to softly let yourself fall on top of him. You rested your head on his heaving chest and closed your eyes, trying to get your own breathing back to normal. The sound of his rapid heartbeat slowly fading to a steadier pace indirectly calmed your own heart. His arms wrapped tighter around you and he buried his face in your neck, his body still trembling slightly, flames flickering and crackling. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> ❤❤❤
> 
> Please, let me know if you enjoyed those 4000 words of pure smut! :D
> 
> If you haven't checked out part 3 of Se Brûler yet and you're in love with Sans, please go take a look!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8648329
> 
> I'll upload chapters to this fic and TWHTS in turns. As you might have noticed it may take a while, but I hope to upload at least one new chapter to TWHTS in either this or next week. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, all fanart for Se Brûler and The Afterstory will be tagged 'se bruler'!  
> http://feelingwonderfultoday.tumblr.com/tagged/se+bruler


	5. Let's Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deserves a holiday once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep apologising but I'm so so so very sorry for taking this long, and it's not even a longer chapter ;-;  
> I still hope you enjoy this though. It's more of a step-up for what I've planned next!

You moved closer, rested your head against his chest and let the warmth of his arms around your waist envelop you as your mind tried desperately to cling onto the fading dream. You hadn’t slept this well after you had been hospitalized, and quite frankly you didn’t want it to end yet. Maybe if you didn’t move Grillby would just keep sleeping, allowing you to drift away again, but that hope was lost when you felt his grip tighten and his breathing change. He pulled you closer against him. 

“Good morning, my love.” 

“Good morning, bonfire,” you whispered back with the same affectionate tone he had used, only adding the tiny smile on your lips and the blush on your cheeks. You had never thought yourself to be one for endearing nicknames but here you were, feeling your heart swell as he used one. 

“Slept well?” 

By the Gods, his baritone voice was so sexy when it was all raspy from a good night’s rest.

“Better than ever.” 

You snuggled your face in his neck and inhaled deeply, letting his smell fill your lungs and ease you into awakening a bit further. When the need to breathe grew pressing enough to overcome your stubbornness you lifted your face and stretched a bit so you could plant a kiss on his lips, fully content with the soft sound it made. 

 

He lifted a hand and gingerly brushed his fingers over your cheek, putting a few strands of hair behind your ears in the process, and kissed you again; eyes closed as he relished the taste. Gods, he loved you so much. He met your gaze and studied your beautiful eyes, leaving one hand to rest in your neck. He could do this now, keep your naked body against his and study your face for as long as he pleased – and you allowed it. He moved his other hand up over your side, letting his fingers trace over your skin, over your shoulder, and back down again. 

“Breakfast?” 

But instead you tightened your grip. “I wanna stay in bed with you today.” 

He frowned. “...Are you not feeling well? Should we go back to the hospital?”

“No, I just... This is nice. I like this. Just a little longer.” 

The way you mumbled it so sleepily, how could he deny your request? He tangled his legs with yours, wrapped his arms around your midsection again, and gave your forehead a kiss. 

“As you wish.” 

 

It was around twelve o’clock before he could finally get you out of bed. He flipped the pancake and watched it grow a light brown, before sliding it onto a plate and casting a glance over his shoulder. You were sat at the kitchen table, clad in nothing but his shirt; with eyes still half-lidded and shoulders slumped in a comfortable position. You were absolutely adorable, and he felt his Soul brightening at the sight of you. 

He brought you your breakfast and sat down next to you, a smile creeping on his face as he heard you scraping your chair over the ground and closer to him, followed by the feeling of your head resting against his shoulder. He wrapped the arm closest to you around your waist and tried to eat with his non-dominant hand, but didn’t get far: only after a couple of seconds his fork slipped and the piece of pancake flew across the room, only to stick against one of the kitchen cabinets. A giggle erupted from your lungs, light and sweet – and he savored it. His food would never be quite so sweet as moments like these. 

Then something came to mind. 

“____.”

You turned your head to him, a questioning look in your eyes and your fork still between your lips. “Hmm?” 

“Would you like to go on a date today?”

You eyes widened. “A date?” 

“Wherever you want.” He smiled back warmly. He patiently waited as you tried to find what it was you wanted to do, but to his surprise it took you less than five seconds.   
“Well, I’ve always been curious about the uhm.. The Underground? I totally understand if you don’t want to go there anymore, though.” You fidgeted with your hair, but he could easily see the hope in your eyes. 

His smile grew. “I would love to show you around. It’s quite the trip to where I used to live, however, so we will need to pack for at least three or four days. How about we make it a week? If that’s possible with your studies, of course.” 

“That sounds great! I’ll be fine, but are you okay with keeping the bar closed for so long?” 

“Everyone needs a holiday once in a while, and I say we deserved it – especially you – after the events of last week. I’ve got enough savings to keep the bar closed for a whole year, should it be necessary.” He winked. “Go get dressed, I’ll join you in the bedroom after I’ve cleaned the place up a bit.” He noticed how your glance grew dark, your smile turning to a smirk, and he chuckled. “For _packing_. Now go.” 

And you left the kitchen, but not without moving your hips exaggeratedly and casting a seductive glance over your shoulder before disappearing into the bedroom. He could never have imagined that there was such a side to your personality – but he definitely wasn’t complaining. If anything, he had more trouble _not_ going after you; yet he was able to clean up and help you pack without interrupting you for adult escapades. 

Papyrus had been so kind to help Grillby move all your possessions – apart from the furniture - to his apartment while you had been healing, and Grillby had carefully placed them in the study room; he didn't want you to have to go back to that place again but he didn't want to seem too clingy or possessive by integrating your stuff into his home immediately. He could pay your rent for quite a long time but he knew you wouldn't appreciate it if he did, yet selling your apartment without your consent was an absolute no-go. He reminded himself to talk to you about it later. 

“Remind me to thank Papyrus.” 

A tiny bit confused by the likeness of your thoughts and his own, it took him a few seconds before the question fully registered. “Of course.” He watched you sift through your stuff to find the things you wanted to pack, your eyes shimmering with gratefulness and excitement, and he couldn't help but smile. 

 

Soon both your backpack and handbag were filled to the brim and the two of you were ready to go. His Soul quivered slightly and he couldn't wait to show you around, to show you all the beautiful places he had discovered in the centuries he had lived there, so he guided you to the door, locked it behind him, and followed you downstairs and into the alleyway – but not without grabbing your helmet first. A tiny yelp escaped your lungs as he put it on your head to which he chuckled in response, but he wasted no time: he put both your bags in the storage cabins, which he had used for the moving of your possessions, on the side and quickly swung his leg over the motorcycle, afterwards giving the spot behind him two pats to urge you to take your seat as well. He pulled up just a tad too roughly as soon as you were seated, causing you to let out a high pitched sound and firmly tighten your arms around his waist – which had obviously been his plan, judging from the smug chuckle that you skillfully ignored with only the tiniest of smiles playing on your lips, and within minutes the buildings made way for trees.

 

You weren't just excited, you were absolutely thrilled. The road twisted and turned its way up the mountain and you fully trusted Grillby to know the way back. You had no idea what to expect; none of the monsters you knew had talked much about it, after all, and you didn't think there had been many photographers down there that shared their photos online – it felt wrong to enter when not invited by a monster, and you didn't know how many photographers were even that supportive of monsters to have friends that could give them such an actual invitation. But maybe it was better that way. Some places were better left undisturbed. 

By meddling humans, anyway. You'd heard that many monsters had actually stayed – some because of sentimental reasons, others out of fear of the human cruelty. Suddenly you felt like this might have been a mistake; you didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable, especially not on their own 'territory', and what if it brings back bad memories that Grillby might have of the life he lived there? But then he wouldn't have agreed to go, right? You took a deep breath and wrapped your arms even tighter around the man of fire. It was best not to worry too much. This was a date-holiday-thingy, after all! 

The ride didn't take as long as you'd hoped – who wouldn't enjoy watching the world flash by in abstract lines, the wind in their hair and the adrenaline rushing through their body? - and Grillby slowly decreased speed before stopping completely on what must have been the last horizontal ledge before the mountain climbed up straight towards the clouds. 

“This is it.” 

His tone was rather matter-of-fact but there was a hint of nostalgia hidden under his words, and when you got off you noticed the genuine smile on his lips. Yet, while all worry about Grillby had now completely disappeared, one glance at the gaping black opening in the steep wall of solid rock sent a pang of fear to your stomach. Staying underneath a mountain for a week... it suddenly seemed pretty claustrophobic, now you thought about it. The hallway got darker and darker the further it got, twisting to the left before all details were lost to te darkness completely. There was no sign that there as any sort of lighting further down the path. 

As Grillby parked his motorcycle out of sight, you gathered the courage to walk closer to the cave-like entrance and took some time to mentally assure yourself that it wouldn't be as scary as it seemed – surely the monsters would have been of a very different nature if they had lived in full-on, pitch-black darkness, right? And besides, you always had your personal man-sized torch to light the way. Speaking of which; Grillby had returned to your side and was currently studying you, catching your gaze as soon as you turned your head to face him. 

“Ready?” 

You swung your rucksack over your shoulder and tightened your grip on your handbag, forcing down the fear and nodding vigorously. “Let's go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> ❤❤❤
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, all fanart for Se Brûler and The Afterstory will be tagged 'se bruler'!  
> http://feelingwonderfultoday.tumblr.com/tagged/se+bruler


	6. Fire Beneath The Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date: start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK EYYYY  
> It took about half a year, but summer's finally come around and so I'll have time to write again! I hope my 'writing skillz' haven't deteriorated in the mean time. I will also be continuing They Who Hide Their Sadness, my SansxReader, so check that one out, too! And if you're into Loki, the God of your dreams, my fanfic Fǫruneyti might be something for you as well :3  
> Hope you like it, mah lovelies ❤

As the two of you went deeper and deeper down the mountain the air became colder, so after a while you wrapped your arm around his warm one and pressed yourself close to him; earning you a fond chuckle. His flames lit the seemingly endless cave stretching out in front of you, until slowly you began to notice tiny differences that seemed to mark its nearing end: neatly-cut bricks appeared in the walls of rough-hewn stone, the floor grew smoother, and patches of roots, leaves, and tiny yellow flowers grew in seemingly random spots. You almost wondered how they could be growing in such a desolate place, but pushed that thought away before you had even finished thinking it – of course the answer was magic. 

Then Grillby lifted his hand and, with an elegant flick of his wrist, flames erupted in the torches that from now on lined the walls. You let out a short gasp at the surprise and shot him a look. 

“Drama queen. Maybe you should join our little theatre club after all?” 

His grin only widened, his voice deep, playful, and a tad dark as he responded with: “I would rather sit in the audience and watch you roleplay on the stage. Maybe somewhere else, too.” 

You nudged his side with your elbow and he let out a dark laugh, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you against his chest before leaning over ever so slightly, allowing him to brush his lips over your ear. 

“I could take you right here, in this cave, if you wish-” 

“Oh shut up.” But the thought made heat flow down your spine and pool in your abdomen – it was only the thought of your moans echoing down the path and reaching an innocent monster's ears that had you determined not to take him up on his word. “When we reach your old bar you can have me all you like.” 

He chuckled against your skin, placing a promising kiss on your neck. “Oh but there are many other places where I would like to _fuck_ you-”

“Grillby!” Your face was hot and your stomach was twisting in all the good ways, his words sparking a kind of lust inside of you that you had only known since the night he had first taken you to bed. “You insatiable fire hazard.” But, if you were honest with yourself, you were just as ravenous. 

He laughed again but finally let go – though he kept one arm around your waist – and continued down the pathway. You loved how he wanted you, _craved_ you, but you weren't going to show it, because when you kept providing flames with fuel the fire would never stop burning. The simile made you giggle soundlessly. 

After a few more minutes the natural stone had fully made way for monster-made walls, of which the smooth bricks seemed golden in the light of the torches. It felt as if a line was crossed, as if the place still remembered the Barrier that had been there, and both your body and your Soul shivered at the feeling as you stepped over the boundary between mountain cave and building. The floor made of polished marble had not gathered dust, but the same yellow-leafed flowers grew in every crack and around every pillar that lined the hallway. You followed it for another couple of minutes, until giant gates appeared at the end of it, a massive pillar on either side. And it was closed. 

Grillby continued without hesitation however, and with a single, powerful push, swung open one of the gigantic doors. And what lay beyond took your breath away. 

A vast hall spread out in front of you, the pillar-lined walls reaching up to the sky and bending over in perfect arches, panes of glass not unlike those of a greenhouse letting in the golden light from above. Ivy had wrapped its tendrils around nearly every rising shaft of massive stone, over the marble ribs holding the glass ceiling in place, climbing up and cascading down the walls, and the floor was like a field, overgrown with grass and those yellow flowers, the sweet scent of them almost like a drug to your brain. It was beautiful, every aspect of it was beautiful, yet when you spotted the empty seat with it's back turned to you, a hint of sadness followed.  
This garden-like throne room had once been tended to with love, but the absence of the caretaker left the plants to go rogue and grow without restraint. It had been abandoned. It was true that they had traded this place for freedom, yet still it felt like a waste to let such a beautiful hall slip into oblivion. 

You let go of your companion and walked on, mesmerized by the heavy, golden sunlight, and let your hand glide over the metal of the armrest that mimicked it's hue. Caught it, maybe. It was cold to the touch, another hint at how it had been forgotten, how it had sat unused for over a year. But it was a good thing, you reminded yourself – they were free now. They no longer needed this. 

It took another few solid minutes to cross the hall, Grillby following suit, and before you left you turned around to see it once more. You would come across it again on your way, but you might try to draw it during your stay here – if Grillby had a pencil laying around in his old bar, of course – and so you soaked up every detail. 

 

The hallways continued further and further, one even more golden than all the others, but the feeling of horrible things having happened there lingered and urged the two of you to quickly pass through.

Every ceiling-high window had the same emblem embedded in the panes of glass: three triangles, of which the middle one faced downwards, underneath a circle adorned with wings. When you asked Grillby about it's meaning he shrugged, answering that no one really knew; there had been a prophecy but the true meaning had been lost ages ago. As soon as his people were forced underground he had distanced himself from everything and anything that had to do with the royal family or the war, and so its meaning had slipped past him as well.  
He seemed casual while answering, but you wondered if his past still haunted him sometimes. You had seen his scars, had heard his story behind it; of the war, the mages, the whip made of water and ice and the _torture_ \- you shivered at the memory of his story. He saw it, and came to the wrong conclusion. 

“Strange to realise my age again?” He smiled, but you could hear the slight fear in his voice. 

You stopped walking, pulled on the lapels of his coat, and pressed a soft kiss against his lips in response. “You know your age doesn't bother me. It's just... Are you really okay with coming here? With the memories? I completely understand if it's too much, you know. Some things might never really heal.” 

He smiled, genuinely this time, and gave you a kiss in return. “Your concern warms my heart, my love; but it doesn't bother me.” He rested his forehead against yours. “The first decades were hell, maybe an entire century - I didn't keep track of time. But I've long since realised many things, and I've made peace with it. I... I sometimes find it hard to talk about, as the memories aren't pretty ones, of course; but I will tell you everything you wish to know. I want you to know it – me, my past, everything.” 

You held him close for a little while longer, before he let go and led you further through the castle. 

 

The two of you reached the exit, or well, entrance, of the palace, and the view outside was just as dazzling. The path on which the two of you stood rose high above the rest, a steep drop on either side guarded only by a low stone-pillar fence running alongside it, only interrupted to grant entrance to stairs winding down towards the city below. Blocks of flats and family homes and shopping centres spread for miles on either side, some parts organised in neat rows and squares, others built in seemingly random fashion with roads and paths running through them like wild, meandering rivers. Judging from those roads passing through underneath you only to continue undisturbed on the other end, you concluded that it was some kind of bridge on which you were standing – and one slow, slightly anxious glance over the edge of the fence confirmed your suspicions. 

You followed the way as it started sloping downwards, towards the city floor, and by the time you reached it your legs were burning and your knees stung. Yet there was more walking to be done. 

“The inn is only an hour away.” He patted your shoulder and handed you a monstercandybar, which you eagerly devoured with the hope its healing properties would take some of the pain away. 

Lights shone behind some of the windows, and you even passed a few monsters here and there, but the vibe around them told you they were not up for conversation. They didn't necessarily look unkind, just... secluded. Content with their own company. It was probably one of the main reasons they had stayed beneath the surface.  
But the streets you traversed gave a good indication of how they had lived before the Barrier had fallen, and it wasn't very different from human life aboveground. Some streets were lined with shops, the signs telling you what they had been before shutting down, and every few blocks a large park interrupted the buildings. There were schools, public pools, libraries, but also more peculiar things such as the occasional public shower every other corner. They were showers like one would see on the beach – open, with a single wall on which the button sat that would supply you with the water once pressed. For the aquatic or amphibian creatures, you guessed. You even passed a large dog-grooming salon, a mucus-treatment centre, and something of which you couldn't even figure out what the use would be. 

You glanced upwards, and only now did you realise that you couldn't see the mountain above you – even stranger, there was sunlight streaming down through the clouds. You should have realised it when sunlight had lit up the throne room and every other hallway you had passed, but only now it really snapped into place – but before your brain could start hurting you brushed it off as magic once again. 

Even though everything was interesting and beautiful, you couldn't help but be glad when you finally reached the inn. The monster behind the counter was kind, if not a bit suspicious with his eyes moving in separate ways, but he didn't protest against a human staying in his building; especially not when Grillby pulled you flush against his side and pressed a kiss on top of your head. The chameleon-like creature even seemed to warm up to you at the gesture, and that might exactly the reason your 'fiery boyfriend' had done it. It still brought a soft blush to your cheeks nonetheless. 

He led you upstairs to the appointed room and unlocked the door. Of course there was only a single bed, you hadn't expected him to book anything different, and when he closed the door behind the two of you the mischievous twinkle in his eyes became obvious. He shrugged off his coat – the coat he had worn the day you had met - and stalked closer, carrying himself like a gentleman yet with the intent of a predator, and your insides turned to mush at the mere sight of it. 

“I-is this one of the places you mentioned?” You set a step back and fell right with your bum onto the mattress. You crawled backwards, further to the middle. 

“No, but that doesn't mean I can't add it to the list.” He placed his knees on the bed and, in only one swift movement, was hovering over you. 

“The innkeeper could hear us, or w-what about the other ones in the building-”

“They may know how good I can make you feel.” He nearly growled it, his teeth finding your neck and grazing over it, and a gasp escaped you. He left a trail of kisses upward, to your jaw and finally your mouth, before pulling back a bit. “Unless you are not feeling up for it tonight, of course.” 

“Oh I'm feeling up for it- very up for it, yeah,-” 

He chuckled at your jumble of words and placed another kiss on your mouth. “Soul or body?” 

“Well, seeing as we got quite... _loud_ the last time, I think it might be best if we kept it to body for now.” 

His grin was almost proud at that fact and you quickly kissed it off his face, pulling him closer before undoing the buttons of his white dress shirt. He knew you liked that shirt, the bastard, and he knew very well how it made you want to take it off of him, too. 

He lifted himself back onto his knees and pulled it down his toned arms, giving you the chance to take off your own coat and shirt and throw it to the side before his mouth claimed yours again and his hands found their way to the clasp of your bra. Once that thing was off, too, his mouth moved down your throat, nipping softly at the vulnerable flesh, and you knew he was taking in every hitch in your breathing and every sigh that left your lungs. 

His lips found one of your nipples and enclosed it, sucked on it, before he trailed circles around it with his tongue and let his hands glide over your sides. The warmth that spread through you at his touch was not only because of his harmless flames; pooling and building in your belly, between your legs. One of his hands shamelessly slipped beneath the hem of your pants and into your underwear, and he growled against your breast has his fingers found how you were already wet for him. You moaned softly in response, the teasing of his fingers over and between your folds sending ripples of pleasure up your spine. Then one of his fingers easily slipped inside, and you lifted your hips to give him full access. A second finger slipped in, caressing your walls, parting so as to stretch you lightly, deliciously. Your hands gripped the fresh sheets tightly, and for a second you pitied the chameleon-monster downstairs – only a second, before Grillby's mouth trailing southward washed away any thoughts. 

He stepped off the bed and pulled your pants from your legs, your panties next, before taking hold of your hips and pulling you towards the edge of the bed. You let out a small yelp as you slid over the blankets and glanced down, only to see him lay your legs over his shoulders and meeting your gaze from between them. He held it for a moment, and you drank in the sight of him, his dark glance and playful smile – until he placed a kiss on your slick folds and your head fell back. Another kiss. Another one. You barely registered moaning his name when you felt his warm tongue smooth over your core, over your clit, and finally dipping inside of you to lap at your walls. He licked you, kissed you, sucked on you, until you came and he could lap up the new slickness, then proceeded placing kisses on the inside of your thigh and grazing his teeth lightly over the soft and sensitive flesh. 

 

He stood, letting go of your hips, and unbuckled his belt. You re-found your ability to move your head and was able to watch his pants drop to the floor, revealing the massive bulge press against the inside of his boxer shorts.

And then you burst into laughter. 

“F-f-f- _ **fire hose?**_ Are you _kidding_ me?” The yellow-lined, red words stood clear against the black fabric, and another wave of laughter swept through you. _Fire hose_. You couldn't believe your eyes. 

His grin was massive and he looked you dead in the eye when he said: “I told you we were going to roleplay. As I was a commander in the war, I thought a fire _fighter_ would fit quite nicely.” 

You couldn't find your breath, your whole chest aching and your cheeks painful from stretching. “You're such a dork-” 

His cock sprang free when he pushed his hilarious underwear down and that view was truly no laughing matter – it was one that did your mouth water. Gods, the fire hose references, water- you wouldn't be able to get this out of your head for the rest of the night, were you? He jumped next to you onto the bed, launching you a bit off the mattress as soon as his side hit it, and you yelped again, followed by a giddy laugh. He found his position over you again, knees between your legs, his hands pinning your wrist beside your head. 

“Tell me, fair lady, where is the fire I need to extinguish?” That smirk was ridiculous, the playful glint in his eyes making your Soul brighten with fondness. 

“It's inside there, sir,” you glanced down before meeting his gaze again and copied his smirk, “better bring your hose.” You pressed your lips together to keep from bursting into laughter again, but you couldn't help the loud, ugly snort from escaping through your nose. 

He let out a loud, baritone laugh as well and placed a loving kiss on your lips. “I love you so much, you know that?” 

“I know, I know, and I love you too, but I really need you to extinguish that fire downstairs.” You sounded so needy it would have made you cringe together with the horrible fire fighter allusions, but you were too amused to care. 

He chuckled again, claiming your mouth almost harshly, and aligned himself with your entrance. The feeling of his tip brushing so close, barely touching, made you lift your hips in order to guide him in, but he pulled back again. You let out a protesting noise against his lips and he gave you the opportunity to breathe, to speak, and you opened your mouths to beg him-  
He thrust himself inside of you, _deep_ , and you cried out as your back arched and your head snapped back against the sheets. He moved both your wrist to one hand so that his other was free, free to roam your sides, to cup your breast, to slide down to your clit- 

Stars erupted behind your eyes and the pressure was winding tighter and tighter, building further and further, and he kept thrusting, kept pushing deeper, all the way to the hilt, filling you, stretching you- 

Until you broke apart and clenched tightly around him, crying out his name through your panting. He softened his thrusts to let you ride out your orgasm, and you consciously tightened yourself around him, squeezing him; and his cock twitched before he spilled himself inside of you, your name falling from his lips in a deep, loud groan. 

He pulled out, let go of your wrists, and dropped himself at your side, face up towards the ceiling and eyes closed in utter bliss. 

“Well,” he panted, “I think I - extinguished that fire - pretty good.” 

You slapped his chest and he laughed with the little air left in his lungs, his arms snaking around you and pulling you against him – possibly to prevent you from slapping him again. But you had other ways to tease him. 

“You really shot that liquid all the way to the heart of the fire, hm?” Your hand snaked down, finding his member, and teased his tip. He groaned, biting down softly on your shoulder, and you could quickly feel him grow hard again. 

“Maybe there are still some embers left behind. I think it might be best if I check, don't you think?” 

You let out a sound between a high-pitched yelp and a giggle as he rolled on top of you again.  
This was going to be a long, delicious night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> ❤❤❤
> 
> Pfff sometimes I really like my own humour too much. I'm so proud of that teasing nickname, _fire hazard_ \- it still makes me laugh like a fucking maniac. And the choice of underwear; sometimes I believe I'm a hecking genius. I'm so sorry :'}  
>  Oh, and maybe you already read the new tags I added, but this is mostly going to be porn from now on ;D
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, all fanart for Se Brûler and The Afterstory will be tagged 'se bruler'  
> http://feelingwonderfultoday.tumblr.com/tagged/se+bruler
> 
> Really, if you want to draw fanart or leave a comment or critique, please don't hesitate to do so - I love everything you guys provide me with! (●´ω｀●)


	7. Heated Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes a while to start the day, but when you're finally ready to go the two of you continue on your way through the underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah. Just a heads up: most of this fic is going to be shameless smut from now on.

You rolled back, panting, sweat dripping down your skin, and let out a breathless, disbelieving laugh. 

“Is this - do monsters have – heat - or something?” You lay your arm over your eyes as you relished in the feeling of the afterglow, trying to get your heartbeat back under control. 

It had been the second time that morning he had taken you, but hell if you were complaining. When you got sore you just unwrapped some of those monster candy thingies and you would be fine and ready to continue within minutes. How long would it take for human couples to find out about it? Did monster couples use it this way as well, or did they never do as much fucking as you and your lover had done in one night? 

Grillby lay his hands on his chest as if he could push his heart into a slower rhythm, his chest rising high and falling low with every breath, and managed to wheeze out a chuckle. 

“We do but - mine is – not this week.” 

You let out an incredulous wheeze of your own. “A _week_? And it's – it's worse – than this?”

He grabbed your waist and pulled you on top of his toned (and very much naked) body, his eyes bright and mischievous and the flames atop his head dancing with amusement. “ _Much_ worse.” He took a deep breath, finally gaining control of his lungs, and his glance turned a little more serious. “I will crave you every single minute of every single day that week. I might... I might lose myself, so I do not want you to be there when it happens. Because if I see you-” He closed his eyes for a moment. “As I said, I might lose myself.” 

You tried to ignore how your Soul quivered in anticipation at the thought of his primal side taking over. “How did you keep yourself in check all those years?” 

“It is easy when there is no one you love, no one you're even remotely interested in. I just closed the bar for a week and... took care of it.” He awkwardly cleared his throat, and you could feel the muscles shift beneath your skin. “And then there's... something else, too, that you need to know – but it might not be relevant for a long time.”

You rested your cheek on the back of your hands, fingers splayed out over his chest, and hummed. “Tell me anyway.” 

His fingers traced languid circles and patterns over your back, the harmless flames of his body beneath yours licking softly at your skin. “If we should ever Soulbond, there will be a few weeks in which we both will be-” he cleared his throat again, “insatiable. Or at least that is what happens between a bonding of two monsters; but I doubt it will be much different. And after a Soulbond both parties will have higher fertility, and therefore higher chances of producing offspring.” 

You were silent for a moment. It felt like you had known him for years, had loved him for years, as if it had been Fate herself who had arranged your meeting under the gazebo – but you knew you had only known him for over a few weeks, and that, in human terms, your relationship was still fragile and not something to be taken serious yet. It was different with monsters, of course, who fell in love easily and thoroughly and would never judge a decision of two people to bind themselves together, no matter how soon it might be. Grillby had told you that his Soul was yours whenever you were ready, whenever you felt certain enough to take that next step. But those 'rules' in human society... They had been ingrained in you. You knew you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him – every fibre of your being seemed to scream it – and the thought of binding your Soul to him was exciting and enticing indeed, but you feared how everyone else might look down upon you for doing so. For acting so quickly and, in their minds, thoughtlessly. Sure, you were a grown woman, capable of making your own decisions, and the opinions of others really shouldn't bother you; but as far as interracial couples were concerned you were already regarded as perverted and weird. And maybe you were. But you didn't want to put yourself and Grillby under more scrutinizing than you already were. 

And children... The thought of carrying his child made both your heart and Soul glow, and you were sure he would make a great father – yet you weren't so sure of yourself when it came to parenting. For now you wanted him all to yourself for a little while longer, but someday... Yeah. Someday you might want to start a family with him. Just not in the near future. 

 

You were silent long enough for his anxiety to bubble up slightly. He hadn't been able to keep his hands off of you yesterday night, and this morning had been no different – even now, as your beautiful, naked body lay atop his, he would have to keep his mind from wandering or he would soon be ready to go at it again – but he understood that, for humans, relationships worked a bit different when it came to timespan. Had he brought up the subject of Soul bonding too soon again? Did it make him sound desperate? Did it repel you? And the thought of him getting you pregnant... It might not be something you would want for another decade or so. Maybe you didn't even wish for children at all.  
Of course there was still the possible matter of your prolonged lifespan if you bonded your Soul with his – and if it really worked that way then there would be enough time to think about children later; decades, centuries, maybe even more. And he would wait, if that is what you wanted. Or he would accept your choice not to have his children at all. But if the information he had just provided scared you away...

“Don't look at me like that, you know I wouldn't leave you over something like this.” 

You sent him a soft glance before pressing a kiss beneath his throat, and his flames calmed a bit again. Apparently you had been able to read him like an open book. His fingers fell still and he wrapped his arms tight around you, keeping you close. Was he selfish for wanting to keep you to himself forever?  
You took in a deep breath, and he prepared himself for whatever you were going to say next, whatever conclusion you had reached.

“I... For now, this is fine with me. We can go on dates, do stuff together, have sex, live like any other couple – for a little while longer. I know I want to Soulbond with you someday and... And maybe I would like to have your child in the future, but not... not now.” 

You looked at him with an unspoken apology in your gaze, sad, as if you had disappointed him – but he only tightened his grip around you as his flames grew brighter, and he pressed a loving kiss on your forehead. You wanted a future with him like he wanted one with you, and he didn't care how long he would have to wait for any of the two things you mentioned; because for now he was happy. He would always be happy, with whatever you would grant him, because you would be by his side and that was enough. 

“And what if I uh... What if I wanted to be present during your heat?” You sent him a shy but lustful glance, and a low growl rippled through him before he had the chance to stop it. 

“I might hurt you. I know you liked it rough that first night we shared, when I lost control a bit,” He grinned at your blush, “but I won't make love to you that week. It will only be rough fucking – and as I've never... as I've never shared that week with anyone, I do not know _how_ rough.” His flames dimmed a bit. “If I have to be honest I am afraid I might break you.” 

A shiver went through you, but it wasn't one of fear. Your eyes were dark, your smile oh so sinful, and he could feel his member grow hard at the sight of it. Did... Did the thought of him losing control turn you on? He moved one hand over the small of your back, over you rear, and between your legs, to find that you were absolutely dripping. Shit. He slipped two fingers between your folds and watched your eyes flutter shut, the smell of your arousal and that sweet moan escaping your lips nearly enough to send him into a frenzy again. But if the two of you didn't leave the inn soon you might not make it to Snowdin before nightfall. 

“We should get going.” 

“Just once more?” Your hand found the base of his cock, wrapping around it and squeezing lightly, and it was his turn for his eyes to close as his head fell back. He groaned as your fingers swirled around and over him – you knew exactly what to do to get what you want. “We will have to practice if I am to withstand your _rough fucking_ during your heat, anyway.”

“This makes me wonder if _you_ aren't in heat, my love.” The words came out restrained as he tried to keep himself from slamming right into you; but maybe that was exactly what you wanted.

So he pinched your clit to make you loosen your grasp on his shaft and, as you let out a delicious cry of pleasure, grabbed a hold of your hand to bring it back to his shoulder - then pushed your hips down and shoved himself in all the way to the hilt; his tip pressing hard against that sensitive spot inside of you. He knew the owner of the inn would have heard the scream you let out. 

He showed little mercy in his thrusts, quick and rough, and only took it out for a moment to flip you onto your back so that he had better access. Then he plunged right back in. You were so tight around him, so wet, that it was hard for him to keep to his relentless rhythm. Every sound you made, every whimper, every moan, every plea for more, it brought him closer and closer to the edge and he had to rest his forehead against yours to keep going. You lifted your chin to claim his mouth with yours and he could no longer think, could only feel; feel how your nails scraped over his back and your breasts pressed against his chest as you arched your back to be closer to him, to feel him fill you even deeper – it was almost violent how he rammed his large cock into you, but it was only a taste of what you would get during his heat. 

And you were loving it. 

His dark laugh rumbling through his chest and into your body as he hit your g-spot for maybe the twentieth time in a row sent you over the edge, and he loudly moaned your name as the clamping of your walls pulled him with you. He could never get enough of you. Never.  
But he pulled out and lifted you up in an embrace, cradling your limp body as you fought to fill your lungs with air. It took you a few minutes to re-find your ability to speak.

“Why did you laugh?” No disappointment, only curiosity. 

A smirk tugged on his mouth. “Because I realised how fitting you are to be my mate.” 

The term made your heart tingle, but you didn't quite understand yet. “How so?” 

“Because if you like it rough, _this_ rough, you won't love me less when that week comes around.” 

You copied his smirk. “Quite the opposite - I already look forward to it.” 

 

You managed to get dressed without one of you jumping the other, but the scent of sex still hung heavily around you and both your gazes were still dark whenever you met each other's eyes. Were you addicted to sex? Addicted to him? You wouldn't mind it if the answer was 'yes'. Yet, as the two of you made your way downstairs, you still had the decency to look ashamed when the chameleon-like monster behind the counter shot the two of you a look that conveyed its irritation perfectly. You forced yourself to send him a smile and grabbed a tighter hold of both the strap of your rucksack and Grillby's hand, hoping your face wasn't as red as it felt. 

 

It was a fifteen minute walk to the end of the city, and the air around you became increasingly warm. First, you shook off your coat and pushed it into your bag, leaving one sleeve hanging out as it didn't fully fit. Then, you took off your blouse, leaving only your top. But even that felt too warm when you finally reached the last line of buildings. 

“Welcome to Hotland.” 

You looked at him with a sour expression, but when he grinned your frown fell. “Wait, it's actually called that?” He nodded, and you rubbed the back of your hand over your forehead. “Well, the name isn't very creative, but I must admit it fits.” 

The broad path guided you past walls of red rock and the houses built within them, steep drops right into pitch-black darkness (not even protected by fences, to your utmost delight), and, after a while, past a massive lake of actual lava. You were clinging to Grillby by that point, not caring if his warmth only made your sweating worse - because sweating was better than dropping in and be swallowed by swirling liquid rock.  
Massive buildings, no, _machines_ floated or sat upon the bright lake, and as the sight of it unnerved you slightly you put some more speed into your pace. Grillby explained every sight you saw – the things on the lava lake were apparently part of the Core, and the white-marble building the two of you passed had been Alphys' former lab – where Mettaton had been made. 

“Please tell me that nowhere in this area is on your fuck-list.” 

He let out a loud, baritone laugh, his flames crackling and swaying as if to emphasize his amusement. “I thought you could handle some _heat_?” 

You rolled your eyes at him. “And I thought Sans was the only one who enjoyed making puns.” 

His chuckle rumbled through the hallway cut from red stone. “As for your question: no, I was not going to fuck you in Hotland. But if you insist-” 

“No thank you! You're hot enough already.” 

“I think I remember you saying something like that when you came to my bar.” He lifted an eyebrow, his smirk unbearable. “Before you confessed, even. And then you got drunk-” 

You gave his shoulder a playful slap. “I didn't confess – you were the one who practically asked me to kiss you again!” But the memory – both those memories - stood clear in your mind, and a nostalgic smile tugged on your lips. “Sans lured me into a trap with that one, you know.” You couldn't stop the fond giggle from slipping past your lips. “Your face got so blue, it was incredible. I was so embarrassed I thought I could only drink my way out of it. But I do still think you're really hot, if you were doubting; _incredibly hot_.” You sent him a wink, and yelped when he caught you in his arms and pulled you against him. 

“Nooo, let me go! Too hot, _too hot!_ ” Yet his mischievous grin let you know that he wasn't going to let go anytime soon, so you wriggled and wriggled to get yourself free – but your laughter wasn't making it easy. You whined his name, his warmth only sending more droplets of sweat down your neck. “I'll never call you hot again if you don't let go!” 

But instead of releasing you he leaned over a bit and swept his tongue up your neck, making you shiver violently. “We'll see about that.” 

And you knew you had lost. He was very aware of what he could do to you, and though he had never made you beg you knew for sure he could make you say he was hot. And many other things, if he wanted to hear them. 

“All right, all right, just- let me go; I'm freaking melting here, okay?” 

With a last chuckle he finally let go, and you quickly took your distance. Luckily, after only a short walk, the temperature finally began to drop. The red stone got a purplish hue to it, then turned a greyish blue, and finally, with a rope bridge as the border, a new kind of territory (or maybe even habitat?) lay ahead. The thing was, you didn't like rope bridges – especially not ones that probably hadn't been checked in a year – and your knees locked in fear. Heights were... heights were not your thing. You didn't exactly fear them, as you had been pretty okay with the bridge over the City, but this was different. This time there was a gaping darkness beneath of which the end could not be seen. You could hear water running, but what if it was shallow? What if it didn't run directly underneath the passageway? Or what if it did, and Grillby fell right into it? 

A gentle hand on your shoulder offered you some support. 

“Nothing can go wrong; magic keeps it from breaking.” He took his hand from your shoulder and offered it to you. “Trust me.” 

And you followed him to the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> ❤❤❤
> 
> The Reader is on birth control by the way, so no unsuspected Grillbabies ;)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, all fanart for Se Brûler and The Afterstory will be tagged 'se bruler'  
> http://feelingwonderfultoday.tumblr.com/tagged/se+bruler


End file.
